


Hero in Your Own Right

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: L'Cie AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romance, Serious Injuries, l'Cie, l'Cie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: In the aftermath of the attack on Insomnia, Ignis looks back on everything and wonders…how did he fail so badly at doing his job as a L’Cie? However. A L’Cie of the past thinks otherwise.





	Hero in Your Own Right

In the aftermath of everything. Ignis and a few other people, civilians, soldiers, gate guards and what remaining Glaives were scattered in the city had helped him, Libertus, and Lunafreya in getting the King, Clarus, and Nyx to a medical center where they could be treated properly for their grievous injuries. Ignis had done all the healing he could, but they still needed medical professionals for help. Once they managed that, Lady Lunafreya was immediately placed under Libertus’ protection until further notice. It was chaos, trying to find anyone willing and able to help reestablish some sort of order around the Citadel. By the time they got the King the care he needed, things had been unbearable. That had been about four days ago. it was now the fifth day and things seemed to slowly fall into place. With the king awake, and coherent, he was able to put a plan in motion and get it going.

With the plan, it finally allowed Ignis to sit and take some time to breath and think. At first, he wandered aimlessly around the city, he had no real destination in mind, he just walked. He took in all the destruction, he took in all the cries of pain, the calling of loved ones that may no longer return to the families that called to them. he did stop a few times to help people dig others out from fallen over buildings, or to treat minor, non-life-threatening injuries. He spent an entire day and night doing just that. and each hour, each minute, and each second that passed, he felt his will, his heart and soul break bit by bit. His aimless wandering eventually landed him right where he had started. The only hospital left standing, the place where the King, his Shield and the Hero could be found. He didn’t bother going to either of their rooms. He did sit however in one of the unoccupied hallways of the building however. He felt like he was ten again, his entire body hurt, the mark burned like hellfire since he had gotten it. with the Crystal gone, Ignis was sure he would have gotten its orders to go receive it or die trying. But nothing, not even a whisper. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, but what could he do? he was torn between staying here with his king, leaving to find his Prince, staying by the side of the man he loved, or doing his job as a L’Cie and going after the Crystal even if it had given him no orders to do just that.

Ignis honestly had no idea what to do. but for once in his adult life, he left lost. He felt like he failed his king, and his city. He failed at his job as a L’Cie, for years he was trained and told his job was to do as the Crystal told him to do. to always be ready to fight to the death for it’s protection. To be ready to give up his life to make sure no harm came to the Crystal. Yet, all of this happened. It was taken out of the Citadel, and out of the kingdom, instead of being the one to fight the general, it had been Nyx. Nyx Ulric, the man he had fallen in love with, the Hero of the Glaive and now, the Hero of the Crown city. He had put the ring on and it nearly cost him his life but with the power the king granted him, he was able to use the Old wall to protect the city. But what did Ignis do? other then act as medic and mild back up?

Nothing, that’s what. getting to his feet, the green-eyed male made his way to Nyx’s room. He was happy he could come to see him as he pleased. But seeing him laying there on the white sheets, unmoving, his chest raising and falling so slowly, scared him, it made his eyes sting. Now was no different. Instead of moving to go sit next to him, Ignis sat under the room’s window. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested both elbows on his knees, the heels of his hands pressing against his eyes as they started to water and soon the tears started to fall. How had he failed so badly? The point of his staying in Insomnia was to keep the Crystal safe, that was the only reason why he didn’t leave with Noctis. Otherwise, why stay here? his job was to stay by his Prince’s side. At least, that’s what it had been back then. Before he got the mark, before the Crystal had made the mistake of choosing him of all people.  “This was a mistake,” Ignis spoke, not to anyone. “This was a mistake. I am not worthy of being the L’Cie of this kingdom. Not of the last remaining Crystal.”

“Well, I doubt that. I think the Crystal couldn’t have picked a better person.” The feminine voice startled the Advisor, he hissed in pain when the back of his head met the wall behind him. he groaned and rubbed at the sore spot, looking up he was shocked to see a wavy pink haired woman, and pale aqua eyes. she was wearing a simple, plain white dress shirt with dark colored pants. She was standing at full height, a hand on her hip and the other resting at her side, for a moment, Ignis had a sense of familiarity with her, as if he knew her, as if he had met her once before. But logically, he knew he’s never met this woman before in his life. He stared, obviously weary and on edge by her appearance in this room. And without the notice of himself or anyone else. There were guards stationed outside of Nyx’s door, how could she have gotten in here so easily? That’s when he noticed, things looked…. hazy. not as clear as they should be considering he had his glasses on. “Finally noticed? It’s just you and me.” She stated, making the green eyed male snap his attention back to her. she didn’t look to have a weapon on her, she didn’t have the appearance of a fighter, but the aura she gave off said otherwise. “Your Ignis Scientia, right?” he nodded slowly, she held her hand out to him, and Ignis could only stare for a moment before reaching up and placing his hand in hers.

Her fingers wrapped around his hand then proceeded to tug him up to his feet. he staggered slightly but was quick to recover and turn to face her. “Who are you? an Astral?” the woman scoffed as shook her head. “Then? You can’t be a normal civilian. You do not seem to give off that impression.”

“Well, you’re right about that. im surprised you don’t know, considering I was like you, once upon a time, many, many centuries ago.” her words confused him, the man narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, but then they widened slowly as the words spoken by her started to sink in. said pink haired woman nodded slowly, knowing he was figuring it out or already did so. “Finally got it?”

“You- but I don’t understand,” Ignis replied. “What is-“

“Magic. Consider this a space where I can speak with whom I please. So, I ask again, do you finally know?” the man opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeming to have been rendered speechless. He then closed his mouth, brows furrowed as he turned his gaze off to the side then looking back up at the wo- no, at the Goddess Queen of old.

“Though you are depicted as a woman in adorned in Armor given to you by the goddess of death; yes. I know who you are; Your Majesty.” He said, the woman scoffed yet again and shook her head, switching her hands so that the other was resting on her hip while the other hung at her side. “Lightning; soldier, L’Cie, Knight of Etro, Savior, until finally; Queen or goddess of the once New World and now known land of Eos.” The woman; Lightning nodded as she walked past him, her arms now resting at her sides. She came to a stop next to what now Ignis was just noticing was Nyx’s hospital bed. Lightning reached down, placing her hand over his forehead then moved it down to caress his cheek which was still healing from the wounds inflicted from the aftermath of using the Ring. She gently ran her hand down his neck, shoulder, arm to eventually come to rest over his hand which was heavily bandaged.

“Nyx Ulric. 32 years of age, Kingsglaive, known as ‘Hero’, guard to Lunafreya, Savior to the City of Insomnia,” Ignis frowned, he looked away from the two, keeping his gaze on the floor. He bit his lower lip as if someone wa reopening old wounds. “Significant other to Insomnia’s L’Cie.” She finished as she pulled her hand away. “He what no one thought he would be able to do. You must be proud.”

“I…I am…so much.” Ignis replied with quickly without a moments hesitation. Lightning smirked, causing the dirty blonde to blush darkly. He wasn’t entirely used to the idea of people knowing what relationship he had with the older man. not many knew about it, in fact he was sure the only one’s who knew about it were the members of the Kingsglaive and not many of them were left. “Lightning, why are-“

“Ignis Scientia, 20 years of age, Advisor to the future king, L’Cie to the last remaining Crystal.” She cut in, turning to look at him completely now. “You were chosen by the Crystal not by mistake. It never makes mistakes during a choice like that. it saw something in you, saw that you could complete the focus It has in mind.” She explained, her tone holding no room for argument. But it was clear by the expression on Ignis’s face that he was having a hard time believing what she was telling him. “What makes you think that you aren’t worthy?”

“What makes me think? Tell me, your Majesty, what did I do that helped at all? My lover risked his life, everything to use the power of the ring to protect this city, the future. And me? I didn’t-“

“You did exactly as the Crystal told you to do,” she snapped, cutting in and waling up to the taller adult. “The Crystal gave you orders to stay close to the King, but out of sight until it was absolutely necessary for you to go out and be seen. And that is exactly what you did. You only came out when you saw the King, and his Shield get mortally wounded. Not only did you manage to push back a man who had such great power, but you saved the lives of two fathers, two men that had a family they are not ready to be taken away from.”

Ignis stood there silent, looking at the ground. Yes, but was that enough? The Crystal was still taken away, people got hurt, people died, he watched as his own uncle’s life was taken and he was unable to do a damn thing about it. when he had tried to go and help him, the Crystal was sure to remind him to stay hidden and he had a different job to do. he startled when he felt Lightning place her hand on his shoulder. She was giving him an empathic look, and he didn’t know how to feel about it, compared to what other people lost, Ignis honestly saw no reason for him to feel so upset, sad. Gladio and Iris still have a father, Noctis as well. Nyx still has Libertus at least, yes Crowe maybe gone, but she died a Glaive, a Hero in her own right. Nyx had lost his home to the empire, his sister. Most of the Glaive lost their homes and families.

“You did as you were told, yes you feel as if you didn’t. because you lost your only remaining family which was your Uncle. And I am sorry for that. but because of your actions, the King Is still alive. The prince has his father to come home to. Gladiolus and Iris still have a father to come home to as well. Yes, the Crystal might have been taken. But who is to say it won’t tell you to track it down and go get it back form the hands of the Empire?” Lightning then curled her hand into a fist and punched his shoulder lightly. He looked up at her and was shocked to see a smile on her face. “From one L’Cie to another. I ca assure you, you are doing everything right. So right. Your focus is something that the Crystal and the King knows that you will be able to complete. But, it’s something you don’t know if you can. But the people who know your focus, and know you,” she smiled, pulling his hand back as she walked past him, heading to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turning her head slightly to look at the man who was now turned, watching her. “Know that you’ll be able to do it. so, don’t think just because you didn’t risk your life like the others did, that you didn’t do just as much.” He opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it, nodding to her silently. “Good. now, tend to your lover.” Opening the door, she disappeared, and everything seemed to go back to the normal clarity he had walked into the room with.

Ignis, blinked, looking around. She left no trace that she had been here, and there was no trace of their conversation. Ignis could easily blame the whole thing as a fragment of his exhausted imagination due to lack of proper sleep and nutrition. However, the man knew better than to write it off a something that didn’t happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling the intake of breath. Turning around, he opened his eyes and couldn’t help but stand there in shock. Ignis scrambled to sit in the chair by the bed, he reached up, gently placing his hand on Nyx’s head. his eyes filled with tears as he smiled. The Advisor watched as the older man slowly blinked, coming to his senses. Ignis couldn’t help the sob that escaped him when Nyx turned his head slowly to look at him before giving him a small, tired, but warm smile. the happiness and relief of feeling the older man squeeze his hand ever so gently only made the tears of joy spill over and down his cheeks.

“Hey there, Hero. Welcome back.” Ignis mumbled softly, earning himself a weak chuckle from the Glaive who carefully brought the younger male’s fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. The green eyed male rolled his teary eyes and ran his hand through Nyx’s tangled, dark colored locks that acted like his hair. “Hang on a few moments, im going to go get a doctor-“

“Nah, don’t need it. I got you here. that’s all I need.” Nyx cut in, tightening his grip on the other’s hand, he didn’t loosen it until Ignis was sitting back down In the chair and relaxed. “The king and Clarus-“

“Are both alright, and healing. Princess Lunafreya is with Libertus. Everything is okay. you don’t need to worry about anything other then your recovery.” He insisted as he gently cradled Nyx’s hand between his own. He could clearly see the tension and stress leave the man’s body which made ignis feel a lot better. But he could feel everything catching up to him now, more tears spilled over as he hung his head low and cried softly. He wasn’t unaware of Nyx pulling his hand away and placing it on the back of his lover’s head, gently guiding his head down so it was resting on his stomach now. “I-Im sorry, Im so sorry-“ he said between the soft sobs, Nyx merely threaded his fingers through the dirty blonde locks. “Im so sorry, darling- I didn’t- I had-“

“Shhh,” Nyx finally cut in, gently pulling the other man’s hair. “Shhh, enough of that now. you had orders. Ignis if you hadn’t done what you did we would have no King. you did far more then anyone else did and you are a hero in your own right. I swear it.” he mumbled, gently massaging his lover’s scalp. It took a while for the Advisor to calm down, and even then, he had fallen asleep. Take a deep breath, Nyx carefully slipped his arm under Ignis’s and lifted him up onto the bed with him, after adjusting as positioning the long legged man, Nyx held him against his side, letting himself close his eyes for a moment, upon opening them, he smiled at the person standing by the door with their arms crossed over their chest and a smug look on their face. “Thank you, Lightning.” He whispered, the woman only nodded before once again disappearing. “You’re a Hero in your own right, Iggy.” He said, kissing the top of his head then drifting off to sleep once again.


End file.
